


Understanding

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu kesepahaman antara Gerrard dan Torres</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories

**Title:** Understanding  
 **Pairing:** GerrardTorres  
 **Timeline:** Akhir musim EPL, sebelum WC 2010

Gamang.

Itu adalah sedikit dari gambaran suasana hatinya saat ini. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah musim terburuk bagi Liverpool. Merseyside merah itu hanya mampu finish di urutan ketujuh, bahkan untuk tampil di Liga Champion musim depan pun tak bisa. Tak perlu ditanya lagi rasa kecewa dan sakit yang mendera pemuda itu. Ia kecewa, sangat. Seorang Fernando Jose Torres tak sanggup membawa timnya untuk masuk ke ajang para juara.

Ia sakit, tapi orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

Steven Gerrard bagai tak bernyawa saat ini. Ekspresinya kosong, bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Mungkin berkat dinding itulah sosok itu kini tidak jatuh ambruk. Ia tidak menangis, tapi wajahnya jauh lebih menyedihkan dari orang yang menangis. Membuat Fernando ingin sekali memeluknya, membebaskan segala beban yang diderita sang kapten.

Tekanan sebagai kapten Liverpool yang terobsesi pada gelar juara kini terus-terusan mendera Steven. Orang seakan lupa, Pangeran Liverpool ini juga manusia.

“Stev,” panggil Fernando pelan. Takut mengganggu pemuda Inggris itu. Di ruang ganti ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Steven ingin sendiri, berbagai kenyataan pahit yang muncul membuatnya butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bisa menerima semua itu.

Di saat yang lain memutuskan untuk memberi waktu Steven untuk berpikir seorang diri, Fernando dengan keras kepala tetap memutuskan untuk berada di sisi sang kapten. Berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun. Ia tahu Steven bisa mengusirnya kapan saja, tapi nyatanya ia masih tetap berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengan Pangeran Liverpool itu. Steven tak akan mungkin mengusir Fernando.

Steven bergeming, tak merespon panggilan itu.

Fernando menghela nafas panjang. “Dengar, aku—“

“Hey,” suara serak itu memotong ucapan Fernando. “Apa itu benar?”

Sang latino mengerutkan kening, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. “Apanya?”

Manik hijau Steven kini memandang Fernando, menghujamnya. “Berita itu,” jawabnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya menunjuk setumpuk koran di salah satu meja. “Kau akan meninggalkan Liverpool.” _Meninggalkanku._

Pertanyaan itu bagai tamparan keras bagi Fernando. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada banyak klub yang tertarik untuk membelinya. Klub yang jauh lebih sukses dan makmur dibanding Liverpool. Tapi apakah Fernando akan menerima pinangan itu?

Apa yang akan ia dapat memangnya jika pergi dari klub ini dan berganti dengan klub yang lebih makmur? Gaji yang lebih tinggi kah? Gelar juara bergengsi? Kontrak eksklusif?

Tidak, bukan itu yang Fernando inginkan. Apa artinya memiliki gaji besar dan menjuarai Liga jika tanpa seorang Steven Gerrard di sisinya? Apa arti dari semua itu jika ia harus meninggalkan Steven sebagai ganti kesuksesan yang kelak akan ia dapat?

“Aku—tidak akan pergi,” ucapan itu terdengar ragu. “Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.” Diucapkan dengan intonasi serupa seperti kalimat pertama; ragu.

Steven tersenyum masam. “ _Dia_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama...dulu.”

Tak perlu menjadi ilmuwan roket untuk tahu bahwa ‘dia’ yang dimaksud adalah Xabi Alonso. Rekan senegara sekaligus sosok yang selama ini akrab dengan Steven. Tapi siapa sangka, akhirnya Xabi meninggalkan Anfield juga.

“Jangan samakan aku dengan _nya_ ,” lirih Fernando. Menolak bila disamakan dengan pemuda yang pergi seenaknya dan meninggalkan semuanya dalam kekacauan. Membuat Steven hancur.

“Ya, kau bukan _dia_ ,” Steven mengiyakan, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk senyuman yang lebih tulus. “Tapi jika kau pergi, apa bedanya kau dengan _nya_?”

“Karena itu kubilang bahwa aku tak akan pergi!”

“Kau berhak, kok.” Kata-kata yang mengagetkan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Steven. “Liverpool cepat atau lambat akan bangkrut, sebuah keputusan bijak jika kau memang ingin pergi...” suara itu melemah, dan kontak mata kembali urung dilakukan. Hanya lantai keramik itu yang kini menjadi objek satu-satunya yang diamati Steven.

Fernando menggelengkan kepalanya. “Well, jika pergi dari sini adalah keputusan bijak, dan tetap tinggal adalah keputusan bodoh; maka keputusan bodoh lah yang kupilih.” Tegasnya.

Steven hanya memasang wajah penuh derita, tidak tahu harus membalas apalagi ucapan itu. “Kenapa?” hanya itu yang sanggup terlontar.

Air muka Fernando kini melunak, berubah menjadi lembut. “Karena aku peduli padamu, karena aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keterpurukkan ini. Aku bukan _dia_ , aku bukan Xabi. Aku akan tetap ada kapanpun kau butuhkan.” Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kalimat panjang ini Fernando ucapkan dengan berapi-api, penuh determinasi. “Kita bisa melalui ini semua, berbagai masalah kita hadapi bersama.” Pandangannya tertuju pada manik hijau itu.

“Selama musim panas segalanya bisa berubah.” Ucapan pelan itu seakan mementahkan pernyataan tegas Fernando tadi. Skeptis, bukan sifat alami Steven, hanya muncul jika keadaan memaksa saja.

“Semuanya bisa berubah. Tapi ada satu hal yang akan selalu sama; aku. Aku tak akan berubah.”

Steven mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sang Spaniard. “Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?”

“Ya,”

“Untuk sekarang dan selamanya, maukah kau berjanji? Jangan—jangan pernah meninggalkanku.” Ucapan itu lirih dan diucapkan dengan suara serak dan pandangan mata tak fokus. “sebelum aku sendiri yang menghendaki.” Kalimat terakhir itu nyaris tak terdengar.

Fernando bukan seorang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia tahu pasti apa konsekuensi jika ia mengiyakan perjanjian kecil ini, ia akan terikat dengan sang kapten. Sebelum mendapat izin Steven, ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan Liverpool.

Tapi, bukankah memang itu yang ia inginkan? Terus bersama Steven apapun yang terjadi. Menemaninya dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun. Bahkan walau harus terdegradasi, asal ia dan Steven bersama, semua itu bisa dihadapi.

“Aku janji. Fernando Jose Torres tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Steven George Gerrard sebelum diizinkan.”

.

.

_Hey, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Di antara kita berdua, ada satu kesepahaman. Kita tidak akan saling meninggalkan. Ikatan di antara kita sudah terlalu kuat, hingga bila salah satu dari kita pergi hanya akan melemahkan yang lain._

Inilah hubungan timbal balik antara kau dan aku, suatu kesepahaman antara kita berdua.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Anywaaaay, tahun ini ada event bernama Indonesian Fanfiction Awards yang merambah AO3, event ini semacam ajang untuk menominasikan fanfic terbaik gitu deh. Ikut berpatisipasi yuk guys, follow @_IFA2012 atau buka link ini http://ifa2012.infantrum.info/ untuk info lebih lanjut :3


End file.
